User talk:Mangetsu20
Archived Leave messages here~ Ahem: Question If, in your words, Fairy Tail is a piece of shit and you hope it fails, why do you take the time and effort every week to do a chapter review, and why are you even on this wiki in the first place? Sorry about the no link, I was mobileHelloFalman (talk) 21:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Heyo Mang, I'm Yuu :P and oh, god lol. I just realised yer Demod20 from Fanfic.net I've read your stories before and I must say I really like your Bleach x Naruto crossovers specially Ichigo vs Pain it was an epic fight! So anyway, I just came to introduce myself, I guess. Also nice reviews and why do you use Urahara for them? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 22:37, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I haven't sadly, but I will read it the summary does look interesting :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 15:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Yup lol, that's how I figured it out I was looking for an active Bleach Fanon Wiki and I came across your profile when I read it I was surprised since I had read some of your stories xD. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 23:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I've read Bleached Fantasy, Ichigo vs Pain and the Chojiro Sasakibe Fanfic (I can't remember lol, sorry) and I do agree that Chojiro has been given little screentime when he has an awesome power. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 23:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) You speak truth my friend, and it's probably because either Kubo does not know how to use lightning or he just doesn't like it. I mean Chojiro is almost on par with Yamamoto he deserves more love and screentime! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 19:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Problem I don't understand, you're not the original creator of Xander Black's page as per the article's history log, so how was he yours? How did Shark steal him? An un-created page link doesn't give you ownership, you have to actually make the page, Mang. While I understand the feeling of losing the chance to use a name you were keen on to a character that's sub-par, I can't force Shark to do anything. The best thing to do would be alternate spellings. Try Zander Black, Xander Blacke, or something like that. Sorry, but my hands are tied here. 02:17:19 Tue It's alright, I understand why you reacted like you did. And no problem. 02:59:04 Tue I am, why? 03:41:42 Sat It's meant to fit the summer theme. Your annoyance is noted, but one complaint isn't enough to change the background. No one else has complained, so it stays up. It won't be up for as long as the last one, it will go down in September as that's when summer ends. Sorry, but that's the deal unless a host of folks complain. 04:06:58 Sat